Learn To Love
by TheScarlettRaven
Summary: A hunt gone wrong leaves Dean and Sam to face their true feelings for each other.   Set in Season 4. Co-Written by Heatherofthenight. Wincest Warning! Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

Learn To Love

Summary- A hunt gone wrong leaves Dean and Sam to face their true feelings for each other. Set in Season 4. Co-Written by Heatherofthenight. Wincest Warning!

Warning: Adult content and sexual situations.

ScarlettRaven9-A/N: This story is birthday dedication to our wonderful friend, Blueeyedliz! Who is not only having a birthday today but posting her first Big Bang so a big day indeed.

I would like to thank Heatherofthenight for writing this with me, it is always such a joy to write with her. The title comes from a Bon Jovi song, Learn to Love off their new album The Circle.

The lyrics just seem to fit.

Learn To Love

I have run from the truth

Since the days of my misspent youth

I was hungry for kindness

I was lost in life's blindness

When you're born without wings

All you dream of all you want

Is that feeling of flying

Of rising and climbing

Halle Halle

We're one breath away

Halle Halle

From our judgement day

You leave it all on the table

If you lose or you win

You've got to learn to love

The world you're living in

Heatherofnight-A/N: So another year older, another year wiser. Isn't that what they say? Well I say Happy Birthday Blueeyedliz! Scarlett (thanks girlfriend—you know I love co-writing with you) and I whipped together a little something to commemorate the occasion.

Sam worked hard to control the expression on his face as he looked over his shoulder at Dean. His brother barely spared him a glance, but his parting words made Sam involuntarily wince. "I'm going to go celebrate. Go ahead and make your secret phone calls in peace. And don't wait up."

They'd settled into an uneasy détente since the siren debacle but every once in a while the tension would simmer to the top and boil over. Like now. Dean had been hyped up on adrenaline and testosterone after the hunt and he needed an outlet—fighting, drinking, banging anything in a skirt. Sam would have enjoyed winding down a bit but Dean didn't want his company.

The trust issue still hung heavily between them. Sam really couldn't blame him. Sam didn't really want to be around himself either.

The hunt had started out promising. The two brothers had worked together flawlessly when Bobby had sent them after a succubus, a stunning redhead with a classic hourglass figure and heart stopping face. Things had degenerated when they'd come face to face with the succubus. Sam was pretty sure the only thing that kept Dean from jumping its bones was the bird-like wings and mermaid tail—he claimed they were a turn-off. But Sam could sense how its flirting had affected Dean so Sam had hastily exorcised it. That had somehow pissed off Dean.

Sinking onto the bed, Sam scrubbed his face with his hands. He couldn't mend his relationship with his brother over night. Hell, he might not ever be able to mend it. Everything was his fault but he'd made peace with his decisions; he'd do whatever he had to in order to save Dean.

Rising to his feet, Sam drew his t-shirt over his head. He'd have to make do with a hot shower followed by research on the laptop instead of a drink at a bar. Contemplating his lonely existence, Sam was drawn out of his reverie when something—a feather light touch—brushed his back. Sam turned, arms in a defensive position, but he met empty air.

Sam shook his head, chiding himself for being so paranoid. The motel room was just drafty. What a surprise. Refusing to dwell on the low-rent room, Sam stripped out of his jeans and boxer-briefs, letting them drop where they fell before rummaging in the bag on the floor at his feet for clean clothes.

A whisper touch caressed the nape of his neck and Sam shivered, jerking upright. That was no draft.

That was the only warning Sam had before a vice seemingly clamped around his neck. Sam jerked his head to the side, hands scrabbling for purchase. No luck, he was caught but good and no matter how hard he bucked and struggled, he couldn't pull free. Not only that but he couldn't see what he suspected where hands around his neck or the body pinned against his back. But he could feel it. His eyes sought his reflection in the mirror, searching for his captor. He found only his struggling body, rapidly weakening under the pressure exerted on his carotid artery.

"You killed one of my mates." The sibilant whisper ghosted into his ear, hot and heavy.

The hands around his neck disappeared with a suddenness that left Sam reeling. Bent over at the waist, hands on his thighs, Sam struggled to catch his breath as he gathered himself to attack his unseen enemy. To buy himself some time, he forced his voice out through his bruised throat. "Who are you? Show yourself. Or are you afraid of me?"

The hair on the side of his face was skimmed back and curled behind his right ear as hot air once again puffed into the shell-like orifice, causing Sam to shiver. He forced himself to stand his ground as the voice became louder, low and rumbling. "I was to feed on your mate, suck him dry. To teach you a lesson. But you," the unseen hand brushed the juncture of his legs, "will feed me well."

Sam ignored the mate comment—Dean would have a field day with that one—as he gauged the distance to his weapons in his bag.

Shit, they'd all fucked up. None of them had figured on two monsters. It was hard to tell since he couldn't get a visual on the creature but Sam guessed he was facing the male counterpart of the succubus—an incubus.

Relief snaked down Sam's spine. He didn't need his weapons, he just needed to exorcise the incubus. "Sacerdos ab ord—"

The creature shimmered into sight, index finger brushing the middle of Sam's forehead before he could jerk himself back.

Sam dropped like a stone, unable to keep himself upright. Every ounce of energy he had fled his body.

Strong arms caught him, lifting him high, cradling him against a powerful chest. "Come, child. I may not be able to impregnate you but you will make a fine substitute. Such a strong body. Let us see how long you last."

He found himself airborne, his back bouncing across the top of one of the beds. His legs and arms splayed wide, leaving him vulnerable. Sam compelled his limbs to move but they barely worked up a twitch.

Sam didn't need his strength to banish the incubus and he opened his mouth to resume the exorcism. "Mrphh—" Soft lips fit themselves snuggly against his own, effectively cutting off his sound.

A warmth filled his body, starting in his mouth, trickling down his throat, fanning through his extremities. The inability to move was no longer worrisome, his now languid limbs relaxing against the bed's surface.

Large, calloused fingers fluttered over his naked chest, brushing over his nipples, dusting down his abdomen. A feeling so intense, so very pure, shot through Sam's groin. He forgot everything save the sensations pouring through his body.

Sam sighed into the velvety softness plundering his mouth. His knees were gently eased wider apart and he gasped involuntarily as something rubbed the sensitive flesh behind his balls. That something slipped farther back, dancing over his hole, caressing his crack.

The insistent pressure left his mouth but Sam couldn't remember what he wanted to say.

Hot strength clutched his hips, dragging him down the bedspread to the foot of the bed. His hands clutched over his head where they tangled weakly in the folds of the bedspread. His legs draped over the edge of the bed, knees bent, heels planted onto the ground. If it weren't for the firm touch on his stomach, he would have crashed to the carpet below. His head spun wildly as he tried to make sense of what was happening to his body.

Wet heat encompassed his cock. Something fondled his balls before sliding back, sinking into his hole.

Electricity danced along his nerve endings. His back arched against the bed as his groin surging upward. His body craved more contact. Now.

Liquid heat pushed past the tight ring of muscle, surging upward. Brushing something deep inside. Sam's head tossed helplessly on the bed and his legs kicked ineffectually.

"Such a beauty. And strong. I think I shall keep you." The silken voice teased him more.

-0-

Even before Dean gunned the Impala's engine and peeled out of the parking lot, a frisson of guilt plagued him. It was hard to stay angry with Sam for doing the same thing Dean would have done if the positions had been reversed—putting an end to the skanky she-bitch supernatural creature when it threatened one of them.

It's just that Dean was sick that the brother who had always looked up to him, had practically worshipped him, now thought he was weak. When Sam protected Dean, he felt weak. A failure. He should be grateful Sam cared enough about him to save his life. Ever since Dean had gotten out of hell, it had been increasingly difficult to read his little brother.

Although the momentary hurt he'd seen in Sam's eyes before his brother's face had smoothed into a blank and he'd turned away got to Dean. That was the geeky little brother he knew and loved. He wanted things to go back to the way things had been and too much had changed. They needed to work past it if they had any chance of stopping the seals from breaking.

Dean turned the Impala around and headed back toward the motel. Even if they did nothing but argue and snipe, at least Dean wouldn't be worrying about what Ruby was doing to his brother because Sam would be with him.

Opening the motel room, Dean opened his mouth to call out a greeting and the words died in his throat at the sight before him.

Sam was naked on the bed, hips twisting and writhing.

Dean stepped outside, pulling the door shut tightly. He looked at the doorknob but there was no Do Not Disturb Sign.

Then it hit him—Sam was alone on that bed and his arms had been twisted high above his head. Dean had seen way more of Sam and his family jewels in that brief glance than he was comfortable with but it told him his brother was alone and he wasn't spanking the monkey. At least Dean didn't think Sam could do that hands free. At least not without some toys. Which really, the thought of his brother using sex toys to get off in the room he shared with Dean was enough to make Dean's head explode.

Sam was too shy. He'd never do that. No, there had to be another explanation.

A sinister explanation.

A supernatural explanation.

Dean was pretty sure Sam was being treated to a little good old fashioned fun by a sexual vampire—either another succubus or an incubus.

Kinky.

Dean pulled the crumpled paper out of his tight jean's pocket and read the exorcism, refreshing his memory. Sam had saved him earlier—even if Dean did have things under control—and it was time Dean returned the favor. He pulled the holy water out of his other pocket; he was as ready as he'd ever be.

As soundlessly as possible, Dean unlocked the door and entered the room. Sam was still pretty much in the same position he'd been in the first time Dean had opened the door. Arms spread over his head. Heels pounding restlessly on the carpet. Cock riding high on his abdomen.

Gulp.

Dean uncorked the holy water and let it fly while reciting the exorcism. Fortunately the rite was short so he didn't forget any words and although his Latin wasn't as smooth as Sam's, Dean thought he did a credible job. He waited for the pop to fill his eardrums which would signal the demise of the creature and relief weakened his knees when it finally happened.

Sam started to slide off the foot of the bed immediately after the explosive sound reverberated around the small motel room. Dean rushed forward to catch Sam. His hands splayed across the toned abdomen, just above his brother's weeping erection. Huge, weeping erection.

Gulp.

Eyes snapping to Sam's face, Dean tried to avoid that part of his brother's anatomy. It was in vain, his glance returning to the long, thick cock jutting up from between Sam's muscular thighs.

His brother was hung.

Sam groaned and that snapped Dean's attention back to the matter of hand. A deep red flush lit his brother's face as well as his limbs. Half open eyes stared at the ceiling. "Sam, you with me?"

No response.

Dean slapped Sam's cheek to rouse him and if he was overly enthusiastic, he blamed it on the situation. Finding Sam like that had really rattled Dean's equilibrium.

Sam exploded into action, his body jackknifing up, hands curled into fists.

Ignoring the still massive erection trembling between Sam's legs, Dean focused on his face. Eyes wide and panicked. Mouth open, sucking in oxygen like it was going out of style. Heartbeat throbbing at the vein in his temple.

Reaching out, Dean rubbed Sam's shoulder. "It's okay, Sam. I'm here."

Whether the touch or the words were wrong, Dean couldn't say. He only knew Sam went bat shit crazy.

Kicking and punching and scratching and clawing. When a fist connected with Dean's chin, he staggered back and saw stars. Once he was in command of his faculties again, he found Sam weaving unsteadily next to the bed.

Dean lunged, grabbing at Sam's shoulders, intent on shaking some sense into him. Of course he missed. "Damn it, Sam. It's me. Dean."

Sam made a bee line for the door, albeit weaving drunkenly. Dean got lucky when Sam scrabbled unsuccessfully with the door knob. Spinning his brother around by the shoulder, Dean pinned him to the door with a forearm.

With each breath, Sam's chest heaved and a tight whistling sound escaped his open mouth. Those big, green slanted eyes were still lost in never-never-land, glazed and unseeing.

Someone was going to get hurt so Dean did the only thing he could think of—he pulled Sam away from the door, spun him around, and locked his arm around his neck again. It didn't take much effort to exert the pressure needed and then Sam was wilting in his arms, choked out.

Dean swept Sam against his chest, an arm braced behind his back, another under his bent knees. The bed was a short trip from the door—thank God, Dean's back was about to give out—and soon he was spreading Sam's still form over the mangled bedspread.

Apparently this was no ordinary succubus. Or incubus. Or whatever the hell it was. Dean was going to have to do some research or make some calls in order to help Sam.

Striding to Sam's open bag on the ground, Dean withdrew a t-shirt. Yanking a knife from his back pocket, he made short work of slicing it into strips.

Drawing an arm to the edge of the bed, Dean quickly wrapped a strip of cotton around the limp wrist before pulling it taut and tying it to a barely covered bed spring below the frame. Dean had all four limbs tied down in record time.

Sam was spread-eagled, naked, on top of the mattress.

Dean sunk down on the edge of the bed. Sam's breathing had lost that reedy sound but his skin was still flushed. Pressing two fingers to Sam's carotid, Dean felt the wild tattoo of Sam's heartbeat.

This wasn't good.

-0-

Ruby had sworn to give Sam some breathing room. The kid was going through another guilt period because of the distance between him and his brother. She had learned that if she gave Sam a little space, Dean almost always blew up and sent him spiraling her way. An emotional wrecked Sam or angry Sam was always easy to work with.

It was all going according to plan, until she felt Sam … being smothered. That was the perk of sharing your blood with someone, you could have this psychic line with them. Sam wasn't aware of it but it was there if he really wanted to use it. It was never really clear, just feelings and a little glimpse of an emotion or feeling but it was normally enough to let Ruby know if she was needed or not.

A physical hurt normally didn't make her radar and she never worried about cuts and bruises anyway. Dean may not trust his brother at the moment but he would still look after him if he got hurt. So this feeling of being smothered, it could be just an emotional feeling... or maybe not. Ruby decided that she would at least check it out. She couldn't afford to lose control over Sam this late in the game.

It didn't take her long to find Sam. She stood outside his motel room trying to get a vibe. She could feel a dark presence near the area, a dark foot print because the being wasn't there anymore. Ruby began to hone in on the essence and gasped when she realized what had been here. An incubus. And not a run of the mill, hundred year old variety, no this one was centuries old and very powerful. Ruby knew the boys were on a succubus hunt but this one must have had a mate that came back for revenge. Damn it.

That set off warning bells and without hesitation she began banging on the motel door. She had had the instinct to kick the door in but didn't want Dean to have a reason to shoot her, not that being shot worried her but right now she didn't need the distraction.

When the door didn't open, Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs, "Dean, let me in, I can help him!"

The door whipped open, and revealed an angry Dean Winchester but Ruby could see the fear he was masking, in his eyes.

Dean glared at her as he spoke. "We don't need your help."

Ruby glared right back. "Yeah right, so you two took out a succubus before checking to see if she had a family nest or mate and now Sam is paying the price. That incubus that attacked him was very powerful and Sam maybe in some deep shit. Please tell me that you at least banished it."

Before Dean could reply Ruby pushed her way into the motel room. An obscene sight greeted her. Sam was naked and spread eagle on the bed with his wrists and ankles bound. The kid was on fire with the incubus's venom, his skin flushed hot and his cock red and angry.

Dean growled behind her. "He's banished and if you don't want to join him I suggest you leave."

Ruby spun around. "Do you know how to take care of Sam? Leaving him tied up like in some bad porno movie isn't going to help him."

Dean flushed red and Ruby wasn't sure if it was in anger or embarrassment but she thought it had to be a combination of both. "Okay fine, spill it bitch."

Ruby sighed loudly. "I'll need to touch Sam to see exactly how bad off he is. Do you mind?"

"I do mind but … just make it quick."

Ruby huffed. "Fine."

She moved towards Sam's head and Dean was right on top of her, a damn Peter Pan shadow and one that she would love to lose. Gingerly she placed the tips of her right hand fingers to Sam's forehead. The kid was on fire. In a few moments she was able to read exactly what had happened to the psychic.

"He was attacked from behind by a very powerful incubus. Sam didn't have a chance and the thing was able to kiss Sam which is bad. That means Sam is definitely fully infected with incubus venom. They use it to keep the victim compliant but Sam got a large amount. In fact I'm not positive but the thing may have been in the process of binding Sam to him. I don't think he succeeded but if he did, we're in a shitload of trouble."

Dean paced away from her and she was grateful for the space.

"Damn it, so what the hell Ruby? What do we do?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. It always mystified her how one minute Dean was ready to hunt her ass down and the next was pleading with her.

"Well I will leave you and go and try to make some sort of anti-venom potion to save Sam from a lifetime of horniness. You will find a way to take care of his needs."

Dean's eyes went so wide it was comical. "Maybe you could take care of his needs and I work on the potion. Give me the directions and I can do that."

Ruby chuckled. "You don't get it do you? The incubus was male, so in order for Sam to get relief it will need to be a male providing it. You can either go and find a male prostitute and hope he doesn't ask many questions or you can man up and take care of your brother."

"You're a bitch."

"Yes and you are screwed Dean or at least you need to be screwing. I'm not playing around with this, you will have to take care of Sam. It can start off light. A hand job should do the trick for now... but it will only get worse and his hunger and need will get to be insatiable. You may have to hire a prostitute for back up. Keeping him choked out is not an option, you can see now he's burning up."

Dean moved closer pointing his index finger at him. "I choked him out because he was half out of his mind and I didn't want him to get hurt."

"Yeah well bang up job there Deano. One of the other effects of an incubus's venom? The feeling of smothering. It is the phantom feeling that a weight is crushing down on the victim's body, it is supposedly and I quote Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet on this... the hag in this quote being the incubus...This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them, and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage."

"Sam is not a woman!"

"Yeah and incubus's don't normally attack men but it happens and this is one of the side effects. Sam is going to go between need and want and then this feeling of drowning. If his needs are not met – it will make him sick and he could die. Oh so much fun and all because you couldn't stand to be around him. You left him open for attack. The incubus would have thought twice about facing two hunters but you left Sam alone and vulnerable."

Dean moved swiftly and pushed Ruby against the wall. "You shut your mouth!"

She could easily push Dean away or break his arm but she knew the best way to hurt him was through Sam. "Dude, get off me. If you want me to help Sam get better and to get you off fuck duty soon, you need to let me go so I can make the damn potion."

Dean loosened his grip. "How can I be sure you will help this time?"

"Sam should be my fuck buddy not yours. I care about him, okay?" Ruby calmed herself and schooled her features to show that she did care about Sam.

"Just get it done." Dean snapped as he let her go.

Ruby sighed and took one last look at Sam before she moved to leave. "You can expect the side effects to come in waves. One minute he will be lucid and then breathless or horny. Just do your best and I'll be in touch, please keep him safe."

-0-

Dean was relieved to watch the skank leave. He didn't trust her at all but … she was all he had at the moment to help Sam. Dean took a moment to look over his brother. The sight that met him made him shudder. The kid was bad off, and he could tell that Ruby wasn't lying when she said- if the kid's needs weren't met he would become sick. His little brother's breathing was once again labored and his skin was flushed with fever.

He took in the sight of his brother's engorged penis and swallowed hard. Dean knew that lines needed to be crossed and that there would be no going back but he had to do this. He had to take care of Sam, the thought of letting a stranger help turned his stomach. Dean just hoped that Ruby would work fast and that the lines he was about to cross wouldn't lead him down a treacherous path to which there would be no return.

Taking a deep calming breath, Dean approached the bed that Sam was now tied down too. He tentatively reached his right hand and palmed Sam's leaking cock. It was hot to the touch and the light contact caused Sam to whimper.

The sound of his brother in distress spurred Dean into action. Without thinking he took his brother's hardness into a firm grip and began to work it like he knew he, himself, liked. Sam seemed to be on board with the firm yank with a twist at the end and soon was moving to thrust into Dean's hand.

Dean risked a glance at his brother face and was met by a lust filled gaze. His brother was now conscious and while still out of it, seemed to be finding pleasure in the hand job. Dean tried not to put too much thought into the fact he was getting his brother off. He concentrated on the fact that Sam needed this to survive.

It didn't take long before Sam's body tensed up like a bow and then jets of cum covered Dean's hands and his little brother's stomach. Sam sagged in the bed and closed his eyes, finally relaxed. Dean noticed that the kid's breathing had evened out and his coloring was becoming more normal though he still had flushed cheeks...which after an orgasm like that was to be expected.

Deterring from that line of thought, Dean moved to the bathroom to get something to clean his brother off with. He quickly wet a wash cloth and moved back to his brother's side and quickly cleaned up his brother's cum stained stomach. Once that was done he moved to wash his own hands.

As he re-entered the room, he noticed that Sam was awake and looking at him with clear eyes, though he wore a confused expression.

"Dean, uh what happened?" The kid motioned to his bindings with a head jerk and then laid back down on the pillow, all the energy seemed to drain from him and he turned pale. In a small quiet voice he added. "Why am I naked?"

Dean scrubbed his face with his right hand before he moved to his bed and grabbed the comforter from it and quickly covering his confused sibling. He then sat down next to Sam.

"Sam, what do you remember? Do you remember the hunt we just finished?" Dean asked in a calm, quiet voice, one he reserved for Sam when he was worried.

Sam slowly gave him eye contact, his forehead was scrunched up in thought. "We nailed a succubus and then came back here. You left to go to the bar and I was getting ready for a shower but it gets fuzzy after that."

"The succubus had a mate and he attacked you. I found you in the middle of the attack and I wasn't able to exorcise him but I did banish him but not before he poisoned you with his venom." Dean paused to make sure Sam was following his explanation.

"Uh, I think … it seemed like a bad dream but I think I remember some of the attack. He took me from behind and was so strong. He thought you and I were mates and he was supposed to feed off you but then because we killed his mate. The incubus decided to feed off me instead and..."

The kid shut his eyes and got really quiet. Dean hated to push but every piece of information could be important in helping to cure Sam.

"Sam, I need to know everything he did and said. We need to know to help you." Dean spoke gently and was happy when Sam opened his eyes and nodded.

"He said something about wanting to keep me forever. The rest is all jumbled and just feelings of … well of being molested. When he kissed me I felt warmth spread from my mouth down to my toes."

Dean sighed. "That was probably the venom."

"Did he tie me up, I don't remember."

Dean blushed a bit. "That was me, you were out of it Sam when I exorcised his ass and you were fighting me, I had to choke you out."

"Oh, um sorry."

"No reason to be Sam, not your fault. I think I can untie you now that you are back online." Dean moved to undo the binds when Sam's voice stopped him.

"No Dean don't. I mean I'm okay and we don't know what this venom is going to do. You need to do some research and you can't be worried I might become disoriented again and attack you." Sam looked miserable and Dean just wanted to hold him like when he was a kid. He looked so vulnerable.

Dean shook that thought and spoke. "Sam, this was not your fault – it was our fault for not covering all the bases. It happens on hunts. As for research, I don't think that will be needed at least if you still trust Ruby as a source for information."

Sam frowned. "Was Ruby here?"

"Yeah, she could tell what had happened. I guess being a demon spawn she can sense others. She knew what happened to you from touching your forehead which was creepy but..."

Sam's eyes lit up in concern. "What did she say Dean?"

Dean didn't want to have this conversation but he knew he had too, swallowing hard he answered. "She said that the incubus was a powerful one and he had infected you with venom. Ruby left to work on a potion to cure the effects of the venom but she wasn't sure how long it would take. In the meantime, she left me to deal with the side effects." Dean paused really not wanting to continue.

Sam's voice pierced the quiet. "What side effects Dean?"

"Well this stuff will come in waves but one side effect is the feeling of drowning, not being able to breathe. It is just a sensation but it will feel real so I need to ground you and talk you through it."

Sam licked his lips and Dean noticed they were still red and plump from the attack. He wasn't sure why he was so distracted by them but he was.

"Dean what else?"

"The need for sex. A burning need that if it is not met will make you sick or could kill you."

Sam swallowed hard and looked away. "Why did, why did Ruby leave then?"

Dean could tell that Sam felt abandoned by the bitch and he so wanted to say 'what do you expect from a demon?' but that wasn't the truth here. Wishing he had a glass of whiskey to give him liquid courage, he spoke. "It was an incubus so it has to be sex with a man."

Sam flinched at that. "Shit."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sucks big time. I hate to say this Sam, but I need to be honest with you. I've already had to do something to help you out. You were feverish and well hard as a rock. Ruby suggested a hand job so, I did that and that's why you are lucid now. If I hadn't done that, you would have gotten sicker."

Sam blushed and looked away. "You can just leave me locked up here, I'll be okay until Ruby finds a cure."

"Sam, I'm not leaving you. Look I know things have been strained between us but … if it was me what would you do Sam?"

Sam looked Dean in the eye. "I would do whatever it took to keep you okay."

"Then you have your answer. I don't like this, it is just not right but when have our lives played by the rules huh? I hate that Ruby is the one I have to trust to find a cure but damn it Sam, you are my brother and even after everything that has happened I can't let you get sick or risk your death."

Tears welled up but didn't fall from Sam's eyes. He could tell his kid brother was fighting his emotions.

"I don't know what to say."

"Then just shut up Sam and we'll deal with this. Are you comfortable enough?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Just really tired."

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. "Well then, why don't you get some sleep and I'll do a bit of research on my own."

Sam returned the smile. "Thanks Dean."

Dean moved to the small desk that was in the room and fired up the laptop, when he turned to check on his brother he was relieved that Sam was fast asleep breathing normally. Thankful for small miracles, Dean turned to the task of looking over the notes Sam had made about this hunt.

After an hour, his mind started wandering and replaying what had happened in the room just a few hours prior. Dean had never thought of his brother in a sexual way but now that he had been slammed with the images of his brother hard and leaking on the bed... well it was hard to erase that from his mind.

Sam was a decent looking dude. Dean knew that but seeing his brother in all his glory had been a shock and if he was totally honest with himself... it had made is cock twitch at the sight. He had never thought of men in that way but something about Sam spread out and vulnerable on the bed naked had made him realize there had been an attraction. The hand job hadn't been as mind scarring as it should have been and he realized that it was a pretty powerful and pleasing thing to make his brother react to his touch in that way.

He had always liked it when Sam listened to him, looked up to him as the big brother... and now the thought of controlling Sam in bed was becoming... too much. Maybe he had been infected too by the succubus or incubus. This was just wrong... so wrong.

Dean wanted to scrub the thoughts from his head but he couldn't deny the hard on he was now sporting. The thought of giving himself a hand job both excited and repulsed him. Sighing he reminded himself that unfortunately he needed to save his energy in case...

His thoughts were broken by a strangled cry.

"Dn."

-0-

Sam could feel a weight bearing down on his chest it was so heavy, and each breath was a struggle. He slowly opened his eyes intending to find what was crushing him but there was nothing. He was still tied up in bed, and Sam could just make out his brother's shape sitting across the room. The conversation they had had about not being able to breathe hit him hard. This was the venom and not real but it felt so real. He felt himself begin to panic and the need for his brother's help hit him hard.

He was barely able to get enough breath to squeak out his brother's name. "Dn."

Sam was relieved when he noticed his brother rushing to his side.

"Sammy? You're okay. I gotcha." Dean placed his hand on Sam's chest and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sam took comfort from his brother's reassuring voice and touch.

"C-can't breathe."

"Yes you can, look my hand is on your chest, there is nothing there it is all in your mind. Sam, you can beat this. Concentrate on my voice. Breathe in, breathe out, again, breathe in, breathe out. That's it you are doing good."

Sam followed Dean's commands of breathing in and out. It helped push the thoughts of the crushing force to the back of his mind and helped him concentrate on his breathing. He found comfort in not thinking, just letting his brother take control. He missed this. Sam missed being able to blindly follow his brother's orders, to have his brother lead him.

Reveling in the feelings of being wanted, Sam let his mind drift to just being there, doing as his brother asked of him- letting his brother take care of him.

It seemed like hours but it had to only be a few minutes and Sam's breathing was back under control.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked he moved his had from Sam's chest.

Sam immediately felt less warm, less grounded. He knew better than to voice the need; Dean was already stressed to the max over the situation he didn't need a clingy brother too.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thirsty though."

"Sure, I'll get you some water." Dean stood and moved from towards the bathroom. Sam had to concentrate on his breathing to keep from feeling panicked again. There was definitely a need in him for his brother to stay close.

Dean came back shortly with a glass of water. He placed it on the bedside table and then moved to cut the bindings holding Sam in place.

"No Dean."

"Yes Sam. You are having trouble breathing, the last thing I need is for you to choke on some water. Sam, you need to sit up to drink this water and I think you arms and legs will thank you for the ability to get your circulation going again."

"What if I act out?" Sam whined.

"I can take you especially in the condition you're in." Dean boasted.

Sam blushed. He would never admit it out loud but having Dean say that and take control like he was... well that was a bit of a turn on... which was all wrong. Sam wondered if it was him or the venom controlling the obscene thoughts going through his head at the moment.

Dean had already freed Sam's wrists and moved to his ankles. As Dean moved the comforter out of the way, the cool air made goose bumps rise up on his legs. The feather light touches that Dean made as he untied Sam's ankles made the young hunter shiver. He felt so hypersensitive to his brother's touches.

Dean finished and covered Sam back up and moved to the front of the bed.

"Can you sit up on your own or do you need help?" Dean asked as he studied Sam.

Sam moved to sit up and though he was a little wobbly he was able to get into a sitting position. Once he was sitting up Dean handed Sam the water. Sam took it with both hands to be sure he didn't spill it and then greedily swallowed every drop.

Out over the corner of his eye, he felt his brother staring. The comforter had fallen down to his waist and was pooled there. His chest was on display and Sam could have sworn that Dean was staring at it.

Strange, that had never happened before. Stranger still, was the fact that Sam was getting excited by the attention.

Sam realized that it was probably the venom distorting how he was able to view his situation. He could feel need and lust pooling in his gut and he knew that soon, it would take over just like when the incubus had attacked. The younger sibling remembered now how helpless he was once the need and lust took control. He hadn't been able to think of anything else.

Blushing in a mix of embarrassment and lust, Sam realized he needed to warn his brother.

"Dean it's starting." Sam hated that he couldn't keep the neediness from his voice.

"Crap, uh, what should I do Sam?" Dean was frantically pawing at his own hair in a nervous way as he took up a perch at the side of Sam's bed.

"I can just feel the warmth building in my gut, just like before and not long after that I felt so disconnected from my body. Maybe you should tie me back up and leave Dean." Sam's heart sped up at the thought of Dean leaving but he had to give his brother an out, it wasn't fair to expect him to have unbrotherly relations with his little brother.

"No Sam, I'm not going anywhere. I can handle this. You trust me right?"

Sam nodded tightly trying to control his roller coaster of emotions. He could feel tears burning his eyes, at Dean's words. Of course he trusted Dean, he needed Dean so much.

"I trust you Dean. Just …."

"Then do I have your permission to do what I need to do to keep you safe … to keep you from getting sick?"

Sam nodded again not trusting his voice.

"Sam, do I have your permission?"

Sam stifled a sob. "Yeah, you do Dean."

Dean gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay then, we'll ride this thing out together and deal with everything else later."

"Okay." Sam took a calming breath and then felt his body start to shake.

In a few minutes Sam's body began to lose its battle for control. His arms and legs went lax, but his groin grew tense and his cock was hard and leaking. Sam's nipples pebbled and reacted to the cool air in the room. He could feel his body heat up and it was hard to breathe again. Sam needed to be touched, needed release.

He knew that there was something he needed to remember or fight but all he could do was reach out for the one person in the room that could give him release from this lustful torture.

"Dean, need you please."

Sam reached for his brother but was unable to control his spaghetti like limbs. Dean seemed to take pity on him because his big brother moved in close and whispered in his ear. "What do you need Sam?"

Sam didn't respond he just moved his head until he could capture his brother's lips in a kiss. He tentatively probed his brother's lips with is tongue but soon his brother opened up and began to devour him. Sam was happy to let his brother take control and give him what he needed, craved.

Sam felt himself being lowered onto his back, Dean now covered his body with his own. It should have felt all kinds of wrong but it didn't it felt right and natural. It was hard for Sam to think straight to direct his body to do what he wanted so he was happy that Dean was taking control.

His big brother was mapping out Sam's body with his hands and tongue. Sam felt his body respond and it felt so good. After Dean had kissed and touched what felt like every part of his upper torso he paused near Sam's groin.

"Can I Sammy?" Dean's voice was lust blown and it almost caused Sam to come right then and there.

Sam tried to find his voice. "Please, need you." The words came out in a needy whine.

Dean wasted no time and soon Sam felt wet heat envelop his aching cock. It was hard not to thrust up into that heat but he stopped himself not wanting to choke his brother. Dean worked his way up the shaft and then pulled away to lick it. Sam missed the wet heat but loved the feel of the tongue licking a wet stripe up the veined part of his manhood.

"Like this Sammy?" Dean asked huskily.

"More please." Sam whined out. He was rewarded with his brother once again taking his cock into his mouth but this time he could feel his brother sucking and swallowing him down. Dean started to hum and it was all too much. Sam felt his body tighten ready to explode. He wanted to give Dean warning but it all happened to fast. The orgasm was so intense that soon Sam found himself lost in a blissful darkness.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Learn To Love

Sorry for the wait! This chapter repeated itself and that has been corrected thanks to NetMyne01 for pointing it out to me. That is what I get for posting late at night. Sorry for the confusion. :)

Chapter Two

Dean pulled off his brother and swallowed his brother's cum. Sam relaxed under him as Dean moved to get up.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked as he absentmindedly wiped his hand across his lips catching the moisture there.

Sam stared at him with a blissed out expression. "I'm good, the need's gone for now."

Dean nodded and moved to get up. He was now sporting a hard-on which was all kinds of wrong, right up there with giving his baby brother a blow job. Right now he needed to concentrate on taking care of Sam, the freak out over the consequences could come later.

Dean found himself in the bathroom and after taking some mouth wash to take his brother's taste from his mouth, he decided that as much as he would like to hide in the bathroom until his emotions were in check, he really needed to stay with Sam. As he left the safe haven of the bathroom, he found Sam sitting up in bed staring at him.

"Dean, are we okay?" Sam's face was full of concern.

"Yeah Sammy, considering the circumstances, we're good. So you feeling more in control?" Dean moved to sit down in a chair next to Sam's bed.

Sam sighed. "For the moment, it's weird how my head clears afterward. I would think that under the effects of the venom I would be in a constant haze."

Dean nodded. "Yeah well, I'll take what we can get."

Dean could see that Sam was processing something in his geek brain and from the kid's expression it wasn't good.

"What is it Sam?"

Sam looked down at the comforter he'd pulled back over him to cover himself. "I've never run across a victim's report where they had clarity. I think this must be the demon blood in me."

Dean swiped at his face in frustration. "Maybe it is, so at least you get some good from that stupid curse. Don't dwell on it Sam. We need to use your moments of clarity to figure out what to do next."

Sam looked up at Dean with a quizzical look. "I thought we were just going to wait things out until Ruby came up with a cure."

Dean had felt that the best course of action when this all went down but now that he had a moment to breathe, he had his doubts about trusting the demon. Ruby seemed to care for Sam but Dean still didn't trust her and while he and Sam didn't have the luxury to research what had happened, he realized Ruby wasn't their only source of help.

"I was thinking it might not hurt to call Bobby." Dean spoke the words hesitantly, he knew that Sam probably wouldn't take to the idea.

"Dean, we can't call Bobby. I... god he is like a father to us and I don't want him to know. We just need to hang tight and wait for Ruby. If this is too much, just lock me up and ….

Dean cut Sam off, tired of the kid's self sacrificing stand on this. "Just stop it Sam. Leaving you is not an option especially when leaving you could lead to another attack by the incubus or worse, your death from the venom. Not gonna happen."

Sam jutted his jaw out. "Fine but we handle this ourselves."

Dean shook his head. "No, we don't. With you so sick, I won't be able to research a cure so we can't handle this ourselves. And as for Ruby, well, Sam I just don't trust her, sorry. I'm going to call Bobby. A little embarrassment now will be worth it if he can save you."

Sam stood up quickly. Dean felt his face flush as he took in his brother's naked form in front of him. The kid's streamline body was now on display and Dean's dick twitch at the sight.

"Whoa Sam, where you going?" Dean stood up to catch his wobbly sibling.

"I don't want to call Bobby." Sam stood wobbly but his face was full of stubborn determination.

Dean grasped each of Sam's shoulders and helped sit his vertically challenged sibling back down on the bed.

"Sam, listen to me, we need to first get you dressed and then I want you to drink some water. One of the first lines of defense to an incubus or succubus attack is fluids- we can't have you getting dehydrated."

Sam glared at him. "You're just changing the subject. We are not calling Bobby."

Dean sighed in frustration. "Look Sam, can we take care of your needs first and then argue?"

Sam didn't reply and Dean took that as a positive sign. He quickly moved to grab Sam's duffel off the floor and dug in it until he found Sam a change of clothing. Sweatpants and a t-shirt seemed the most reasonable thing to dress an out of control horny brother in. Easy on and easy off.

_Crap, my mind is in the gutter and I'm so going back to hell. _Dean realized as he approached his brother that under normal circumstances, their disagreement would have lead to one of them punching the other or one of them storming out- but after their sexual encounter earlier, Dean had none of those urges. In fact all of his urges were coming from down below. It was hard to concentrate.

"Here, do you need help?" Dean asked as he handed his flustered sibling his clothes.

"I can do it." Sam huffed out.

Dean left Sam to it and made a trip outside to the vending machine where he quickly purchased a bottle of water. He returned to find Sam in the same spot he left him but he was at least dressed though part of Dean was disappointed with the addition of clothes.

"Sam, you need to drink this." Dean unscrewed the water bottle and handed it to a pouty Sam.

Sam took a long pull off the bottle and Dean was transfixed to the sight of his brother's long neck working as he drank the liquid. In fact he watched as Sam quickly downed the whole bottle and once Sam was done, Dean found he had a hard on.

Sam huffed and handed the bottle back to Dean. "Alright, I'm dressed and hydrated. Now, can we just call Ruby and see if she has some answers before we involve someone else in this?"

Dean tossed the empty bottle into the nearby trashcan and gently sat down in the chair near Sam's bed, willing his erection to go away.

"Sam, I get that this is embarrassing but I think that we need to talk to Bobby. I don't exactly trust Ruby like you do... and to be honest I know she has this hold on you and …."

"Dude, why can't you just trust me?" Sam growled out before Dean could finish.

"Because I know you sneak off with the bitch. I'm not stupid. I know you have your secret meetings where you get your rocks off and under normal circumstances I would be all for it Sam but she is a demon. I'm afraid she has you so twisted up you can't see straight. Just, let me call Bobby, that's all I'm asking." Dean didn't want to have his show down with Sam about Ruby happen while his little brother was so out of it but then he really just didn't want to have this conversation.

Sam rolled his eyes at him. "Fine, you call Bobby and tell him that we're having sex. See how that goes over."

Dean sighed. "Dude, it is the last thing I really want to do but we need to weigh all our options."

Sam nodded and swallowed hard. "Just do it quick because I can feel the urge coming back."

"Shit." Dean quickly pulled out his phone from his back pocket, hoping that Bobby was available.

-0-

Bobby had been just about to grab a beer and chill out with a crossword when his cell rang. A quick glance told him it was Dean.

"Dean everything go okay with the succubus hunt?"

A loud sigh was his answer. Dean's voice was tight has he spoke. "We wasted her but didn't count on her having a mate. I went out for drinks and it came to take out his frustrations on Sam."

"Crap, is the kid okay?" Bobby's voice wavered a bit in concern. Incubus could be nasty creatures and this just sounded bad.

"Well, I showed up and banished him before he could do the deed with Sam but unfortunately he was trying to make Sam his mate and -"

"Kid get a dose of his venom?" Bobby prayed the answer was no.

"Yeah he did. Ruby showed up and told me that the creature was pretty powerful- had been around awhile and then left to find a potion to cure Sam. Meanwhile...

Dean's voice trailed off and Bobby filled in the blanks real fast. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"Damn it, Dean, you can't let Ruby near him." Bobby rasped out.

" Why not?" Dean's voice was edged with anger_._

"I don't know if she is misinformed or is pulling a fast one on you but there is no cure for the venom if it was used for binding. Do you remember Gage and Larry Johnston?"

"Yeah, they're cousins that hunt right?" Dean rumbled out.

"Yep, and Larry got himself in a similar situation so I did the research for them and once the victim is infected by the incubus for a binding then the person needs to be bound to someone or the venom will start attacking the victims body. You have forty eight hours to bind Sam to someone or he'll die."

"Son-of – a – bitch. So what did the Johnston's do?"

"Let's just say they're kissing cousins now." Bobby pulled his ear from the phone as Dean let the expletives fly.

"Dean, get a hold of yourself, you're not doing Sam any good with losing control." Bobby could hear Dean take a deep breath.

"What do we do?" Dean growled out.

"Well I have my notes somewhere, give me an hour and I can give you the Latin spell work to bind Sam to you. The good news is that once bound you can control this to a point. Sam can live a normal life after the binding with some glitches."

"Normal huh? Yeah whatever."

"Can you put the phone on speaker for Sam to hear?" Bobby knew that Sam had to be chomping at the bit to find out what was being said.

"Okay Bobby, Sam can hear you now." Dean huffed out.

"Alright so here is the deal, once a binding ritual is started with an incubus you have to finish it or the venom will kill you. A binding ritual is used for a variety of needs of an incubus. They do have harems or nests of their bound mates. I have a feeling that Sam was intended for that purpose. The venom and binding would have created a slave – master relationship where the incubus would control your mind and body. Another way that the binding is used is for him to pick a human mate that he goes to as he wants and might even have children with. In that case the incubus lets the human live a normal life outside him but controls all of their sexual desires there by guaranteeing that the mate only has sex with him. Are you boys with me so far?" Bobby paused and braced himself for the uncomfortable questions that this situation had bred.

Sam shaky voice was the first to be heard. "Are you sure that Ruby can't find a cure?"

Bobby swallowed hard at the emotions that threatened to derail him. He hated to hear Sam sounding so scared and even more he hated to be the bearer of bad news.

"Sam, the Johnston cousins faced this same problem and we scoured every source... I'm afraid binding you to another is the only way. Now, if you are bound to someone you trust you won't have to worry about the mind control and your sexual urges can be tamed down to normal ones for any couple. In fact the binding made both parties attracted to each other. They are elusive to each other now. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if being near the venom infected doesn't have that effect on a sexual partner."

Bobby could hear Sam sigh.

"There is nothing normal about this Bobby."

"Nope, I get that. Now, I'll let you boys mull things over while I find my notes. Just know that whatever you need... I'm here." Bobby shuddered at the thought of having Sam bound to him but if Dean couldn't do it then Bobby would make that sacrifice. It was one that scared him but he knew he'd do anything for the boys.

Dean's voice brought him out of those dark thoughts. "Call when you have something."

The phone went dead and Bobby wished there was some other way to help the boys without turning their lives upside down.

-0-

Sam felt his skin crawling. The need and desire were not far away. It was hard to think straight and then to have the binding crap dropped in his lap, it was all too much.

"Dean, I think that maybe we need to discuss options." Sam mumbled as he ran his right hand nervously through his hair.

Dean gave him a small smile. "If you're worried, no need to be, I'm here for you and none of this is going to scare me off. I know that Bobby offered but...

Sam's eyes went wide at Bobby's name. "No, not that option. I couldn't do that. I just thought Ruby might be a better option."

Dean's eyes went wide with anger. "What the hell Sam? I'm not letting a demon be in control of my brother."

Sam tried to keep things under control but his skin was crawling with need and words just came flying out. "She and I are already connected. This would just make it more so."

Dean moved forward and grabbed Sam, pulling him to his feet. "What do you mean Sam?"

Sam had had enough, of fighting of secrets. This would probably tear them apart completely but maybe it was for the best. "I've been drinking her blood, so that I can be strong enough to kill Lilith."

Sam braced himself for a punch but instead he felt his body being thrown down on the bed and Dean's lip's sealing over his. The kiss was brutal and it took Sam's breath away. Once they parted he felt Dean's hot breath on his left ear.

"You're mine, that bitch can't have you. You got that?"

Sam's body shuddered with anticipation. "Yours, got that." He rasped out.

Dean shoved him hard, unexpectedly, and Sam flew backward. When the backs of his thighs hit the mattress, he windmilled for a moment before dropping to the surface. Dean was on him before he could catch his breath.

Fingers wound themselves around strands of his hair, yanking his head up, baring his throat. Sam shivered with anticipation. "Hands over your head. Now."

Sam closed his eyes but he let his imagination work overtime as he listened to the noises in the room. There was a clink and a scrape of material competing with heavy breathing but Sam couldn't guess what was going on.

Something soft and worn was wrapped around his wrist. His eyes flew open, his neck craning backward; Dean's leather belt. Another shiver rippled through his frame as Dean secured him to the headboard again.

Dean rucked up Sam's t-shirt, exposing his chest. Sam let his eyes flutter closed as Dean trailed his index finger around first one nipple and then the other. He could feel warm breath on his skin.

It was too much.

"Dean, please, quit screwing around with me. I'm," Sam paused to gulp loudly, "losing my mind here."

A cell phone rang shrilly, Dean swearing. "It's Bobby. I gotta take it."

Sam shook his head from side to side. "Please, Dean. I need…you have to…gah."

A calloused finger caressed his cheek. "I'll be as quick as I can, Sam."

Sam tried to ignore the sound of his heart thundering in his ears and the way his chest seemed to constrict. Dean had said it wasn't real. He may feel like he was drowning but he wasn't. He just needed to concentrate on something else. Just until Dean made this better.

-0-

Dean would be lying if he didn't find Sam, stretched out and trussed to the headboard, appealing. The heavy lidded eyes…the swollen, pink lips…the flushed face…looking at Sam turned on like this was a damn turn-on. Bobby had said the venom would affect both partners. He didn't know if that was true or not but at the moment he didn't really care—he wanted Sam. He wanted to do bad things to him.

"Talk to me, Bobby. What have you got?" Dean's voice was too low and growly to his own ears but there was little he could do about it.

At least Bobby seemed to understand and cut him some slack. "You need to perform a handfasting ritual. Join hands with Sam while you're…ahem…you know…and declare your feelings."

"Declare my feelings? What the hell does that mean? You gotta give me more than that to go on." Dean raked a hand impatiently through his hair. He knew what a handfasting ceremony was but this was Sam's life at stake here.

Sam writhed on the bed, teeth sinking into his plump lowering lip while he stared at Dean, a moan making its way up his throat. God, Sam was so hot. Dean palmed his denim covered cock and pushed down; he was going to lose it in another minute or two if Sam kept looking at him like that.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Sort of like wedding vows. You need to declare your intentions. Then there's a phrase in Latin you need to say to finish this up. Gotta pen handy?"

Dean turned his back on Sam, striding over to the table. He found a pen and paper and sighed in aggravation as he struggled to take the cap off the pen. He finally used his teeth to bite the cap off, spitting it out haphazardly. "Go."

The words were deceptively simple. A rough translation was something like 'bind our bodies together and our souls are bound.' The verb tenses could be different—Dean never could be bothered with those—and it could be spirits instead of souls but it meant about the same thing.

Harsh breathing from the bed overrode everything else. "Thanks, Bobby. I'll call you later." Much later.

-0-

Sam couldn't breathe. It was as simple as that. The harder he tried to drag air into his lungs, the more light headed he became.

Then Dean was there. "Easy. I've got you."

The leather around his wrists was gone and Sam moaned his displeasure. He was too far gone to think right now but he'd liked being at Dean's mercy.

Dean tugged him upright, coaxing his arms over his head again. This time the thin cotton material was stripped from his body. He was having a hard time holding his head up, want and desire and need coursing through his body. Making him weak.

Once again Dean was there to take care of him. He levered him back down, supporting his neck. Dean always took care of him.

Fingernails scraped his hips as his sweatpants were worked down and then pulled off. His cock was heavy against his stomach. "D'n…"

Sam couldn't figure out how the drowning sensation had changed, he only knew it was pleasurable now. His head spun even though he lay flat but the dizziness made his heart zing in a desirable way.

Before he could get a handle on what was happening, there was more rustling of clothes.

He jumped when something slick touched the tip of his cock. His hips flexed, demanding more contact. More of the slippery substance coated his shaft. His hands reached down—he needed to be touched—but they were roughly knocked away. "More…God…please."

Dean ignored him. When the sensitive skin between his cock and hole was rubbed, Sam's hips mindlessly pumped into the air. Before he could register the fantastic sensation, a finger was plunging into him. It should have been scary or invasive but it wasn't. It felt so good.

Lips latched on to the sensitive skin where shoulder met neck and Sam arched into the pressure, a distraction to other fingers sinking into him. It didn't matter. Sam needed to be touched. Now.

Strong hands caught his own and pinned them next to his head. Fingers twined with his own.

Sam forced his eyes open and found Dean's flushed face inches from his own. "I have to know, Sammy, before we go any further…can you live with this? Live with us like this?"

Speech beyond him now, Sam lunged up and pressed his lips to Dean's. His tongue darted out, flicking into the warmth. Dean groaned before exerting pressure, pushing Sam's head back to the mattress.

-0-

Dean had never felt so alive. He was a confirmed heterosexual, there was no doubt in his mind, but this, whatever it was, was mind blowing.

He'd prepared Sam as best he could but his body was demanding relief and the way Sam was licking and biting and stroking into his mouth…the way his hips were rocking, pushing against Dean just so…he couldn't wait.

Dean interlaced his fingers with Sam's, pressing them tightly against the mattress. That was as gentle as he could manage.

What had Bobby said? He had to declare his intentions and then when he and Sam got it on, he had to recite the Latin phrase. Bind Sam to him. Forever.

Suddenly forever didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Sam, I'm going to always protect you. Always take care of you. Always love you."

Dean had to let go of Sam's hands for a moment. He tipped Sam's legs up, pushing them outward and upward. It was a good thing Sam was so flexible. Grasping his leaking cock in one hand, Dean found Sam's hole and lined himself up. Sam's breath hitched…Dean's breath hitched…a push and a slide and Dean was inside.

He wanted to wait, he wanted to give Sam time to adjust, but he had no patience. His body said push and Dean listened. It felt too good to be called work but Dean was panting and sweating as he eased himself deeper.

Settling his weight on his forearms, Dean laced his fingers between Sam's again. Sam's mouth was open, his tongue tentatively darting out, eyes stuck between open and closed. Sam's pupils couldn't have gotten any larger, eating up almost all of the color in those gorgeous eyes. When Sam's lashes fluttered and he whimpered as Dean sank to the hilt, Dean lunged forward, sucking at Sam's lips.

Tongue thrusting in time with his cock, Dean moaned as Sam's body contracted and shivered around his own.

This was it.

Dean tore his lips away and gulping in a deep breath, he whispered the Latin. With one last thrust, his cock unloaded. Sam's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in impossibly closer.

It might have been clichéd but Dean saw stars.

Heart pounding madly, Dean relaxed his weight fully on to Sam's lax body. One hand continued to clutch Sam's hand as the other slid into the silky hair, fingers petting and stroking.

Dean was home.

-0-

Ruby felt like the Queen of the World!

It had been a long time sense she had dealt with the sexual deviant creatures out there. Oh sure, she knew most of the lore but she was no expert. Imagine her delighted surprise when she found out that there wasn't a potion to cure incubus venom and once a binding had begun it had to be completed. She could now bind with Sam and he would be hers!

No more dealing with stupid Dean Winchester, he would no longer be needed. Sam would be totally hers and she could do with him as she pleased and she was pleased. Sex with Sam was awesome so no hardship there.

The other awesome bonus in all this- no more pleading her case to get Sam to drink her blood. If he was bound to her- he would do as he was told. This was all such a relief.

Ruby just had to get Dean to leave her alone with Sam for a few minutes and this would all be over. She was sure that Dean would be ready to get the hell out of Dodge and away from his new found incestuous relationship. Ruby would be only happy to oblige.

With a spring in her step she approached the boy's room and what she saw as she slowly opened the door took her breath away. Ruby was only able to get the door open a crack due to the protection that Dean had put up but it was all she needed to see what was going on.

Dean was on top of Sam and had his fingers laced with Sam's. Ruby cursed under her breath. Evidently, Dean had found out about the handfasting ritual needed to bind a cursed incubus victim.

Part of her wanted to call out to stop it but then she would give away her hand to Dean and there was no way with all the protection up – that she would be able to stop Dean from taking Sam. The question was whether or not Sam was willing.

By the obscene show she was getting, Ruby was betting that Sam was fully on board with the plan. There was really nothing she could do but enjoy the view and hope against hope that they performed it wrong so that she could step in and take control.

At least watching wasn't a hardship, both boys were firm and nice to look at and she knew from experience that Sam was about to put on a show that would put most porn stars to shame- and it looked like Dean wasn't going to be a slouch either.

Dean was on top and speaking, as Ruby strained to hear the words. "Sam, I'm going to always protect you. Always take care of you. Always love you."

Ruby smiled, while you had to declare your feelings to the vicitm you also had to follow it with a Latin phrase and it looked like Deano didn't have that phrase.

She watched with baited breath as Dean slide into Sam. The moan that came from the youger Winchester made Ruby wish she was in the bed instead of Dean. The sight in front of her was hot and she felt herself desiring to be a part of it.

This was the final moment, with Dean inside Sam he had to say the words or this ritual wouldn't work. If she would have thought it would work, Ruby would have crossed her fingers but instead she watched closely as Dean lifted his head away from Sam's and in that moment she heard words whispered in Latin and then it was over. The boys climaxed and Ruby slowly shut the door not wanting to witness anymore of Dean's conquest.

He had won Sam – plain and simple and now his little brother would be bound to do as Dean wanted.

That totally worked against everything Ruby had been working so hard for. She was so close and now... well now she wanted to walk in the room and annihilate Dean and take back her Sam.

Ruby knew she was being irrational and needed to take a step back. If she could calm down then maybe, she could come up with another plan- because there had to be another way. Sam was going to free her Dark Lord and if she had to kill Dean and use Sam against his will then that is what she would do.

Feeling a bit more in control she turned to leave the love birds to enjoy their happiness for now because soon she would tear them apart.

-0-

Sam woke up with his head on Dean's chest. God that was so wrong and so right all in the same breath. He vaguely remembered committing himself to Dean last night while suffering from the effects of the incubus attack. It was a bit of a blur but the fact that Dean had sworn to protect, care for and love him was very clearly ingrained in his head. Sam now belonged to Dean and that was a happy thought. The details could be worked out later.

Right now he was content to be in his brother's arms once again feeling like he belonged, like he was home.

End

A/N: We would like to apologize for the long wait. Both Heatherofthenight and myself, try and never post wips because you never know when real life with interfere and then you leave your readers in the lurch. We both broke that rule to post in time for a friends birthday, BlueEyedDemonLiz, and it bit us in the butt. We are sorry for the wait! Hope you like it birthday girl!


End file.
